


Love Pressure

by mental_Music1359



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Getting Into Trouble, Humanstuck, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3935278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mental_Music1359/pseuds/mental_Music1359
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankri walks home in the rain when a nice stranger offers him a ride home. Kankri then discovers he may have a crush on the stranger until something bad happens and he sets the rules for a relationship. He only is trying to do his best in life and not get in trouble yet being with Cronus leads him to trouble most of the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Ride Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so please be honest if you like it or not. I'll update it if people want but if not then whatever. If you have any ideas about it you can suggest them, but it's going to be based off a role play I did once and I'm going to change it so that it's my own little thing. Sorry if it sucks!

My name is Kankri Vantas and I live with my little brother, Karkat, because my parent’s died a few years back and now I’m trying to support him as much as possible. I currently have three jobs to pay the bills and keep Karkat happy. I didn’t have things like cable and a car, but I had the necessity like heat, water, and a roof over our heads. I was trying my best to keep Karkat in school since he was seventeen and a senior in high school, I’m was always begging him to go to college and get a degree in something and get a good job after high school, he had finally given in and was looking for a college. I even set up an account for him for college funds, not that it had much in it because almost all of my money went to the bills.

I was currently just getting my stuff together to go home after a long day of work. Once my bag is packed with everything that I needed, I head to the front and clock out of work before glancing out the window. I frown seeing that it’s raining and sigh. ‘Of course because things could not be easy for me, no car, no umbrella, nothing but my sweatshirt for any kind of covering. Was it even supposed to rain?’ I think to myself with a sigh. I put on my sweatshirt and pull up the hood to keep my white hair from totally being drenched before putting on the messenger bag with the bag part in front of me. 

I venture out into the rain, hunched over a bit as I walk to protect my bag. As I walk I could feel the air growing colder and I begin to shiver. I look up slightly at the sky only to look back down and wipe the rain away from my eyes. After a few minutes I’m soaked to the bone but I didn't stop to rest or find a place to wait out the rain because I needed to get home. I hear cars passing by before hearing one slow and honk at me. I stop and turn looking back at the black car and wonder why the car even stopped in the first place, was the driver lost?

A man around my age, which was twenty one, rolled down his window enough to converse. He was very handsome, a small blush coming to my cheeks but lucky enough it was cold so it hid the blush. His black hair was slicked back with probably too much hair gel, he had amazing ocean blue eyes and he was wearing a white t-shirt with a black leather jacket.

He smiles at me, his teeth are white and perfect, before I can get a chance to scold myself for thinking any of those thoughts he speaks, “Hey, need a lift, Chief?”

I couldn't help but hesitated about it, I was always told not to get into cars with strangers when I was young but I was too cold not to so I hesitantly nod, “Yes please.” The man unlocks the car so I can get in which I do, taking off your bag and setting it in between my legs on the floor. “Thank you very much, I appreciate this greatly.”

He nods a bit as he turns up the heater for me as I buckle. “No problem, just be careful with the controls and shit.”

I nod respectfully, “Of course.”

He looks at me, “So where you headin’? Home?”

I nod again, “Yes.”

“And where’s that? Name’s Cronus by the way, and you are?” Cronus watches me, which only makes me nervous.

“My name is Kankri.” I gave Cronus a shy smile, “Take a right at the next set of lights please.”

“Sweet..” Cronus pulls away from the curb and does as he’s told. After a few seconds he says, “Kankri.. That’s a cool name.”

I couldn't help but smile, “Thank you very much. Take a left at the second light please. Cronus is a nice name.”

He gives a chuckle, “Thanks, last names Ampora by the way.”

I couldn't remember where I knew that last name from but I couldn't bring myself to remember where I heard it from, it would probably come to me later. Cronus Ampora, that’s a very fitting name for him, he seems very nice.

“My last name is Vantas.” I say as I put my hood down and push my wet hair back away from my eyes.

I heard him mumble something along the lines of ‘Where have I heard that name from.’ It made me a little happier that I wasn’t the only one who couldn’t put my finger on where I’ve heard the name. Perhaps he knows Karkat by association about something, hopefully nothing bad. I couldn't help but start to worry about it now.

After a moment I speak up again, “Cronus? May I pay you in some way for being so nice and giving me a ride home?”

Cronus waves his hand in a dismissive manner, “Nah Chief, don’t worry about it.”

I look at Cronus surprised, “I would only feel right about it.”

I watch Cronus curiously, I know I didn't have much money but I could have at least paid for the gas that it took to take me home.

Cronus interrupts my thoughts when he says, “I’d feel bad if you did.”

I couldn't help but ask myself if I really looked that poor? I look down at myself with a frown, I didn’t think I did. My sneakers were old but I don’t see how anyone would be able to tell if I was by my uniform and sneakers. I look back at Cronus.

“Are you sure I couldn't pay you?”

“Positive, Kank.” Cronus glances at me, “Is it alright if I call you Kank?”

Kank? That was a new one for me. I didn’t really care for it but I didn’t want to be rude, after all, Cronus is giving me, a random stranger, a ride home. He really is trusting.

I shrug, “I suppose.”

Cronus smiles, man he had a nice smile, and says with a shrug as he turns to me, “Sweet. Call me whatever you want.”

I smile politely, “I will just stick with Cronus.”

He nods a bit, “That’s cool.” After a moment he asks, “Hey, do you have any siblings or anything? I’m still trying to figure out where I know that last name.”

“Yes a little brother named Karkat. Do you have any siblings?” I couldn’t help but wonder if he knew Karkat or maybe our siblings are friends? I close my eyes as I roll them at myself and think that I don’t even know if he has a sibling.

“Karkat.. Hm..” He ponders the name for a moment before saying, “Yeah I do. Little prissy kid, Eridan.”

I was honestly surprised that was how Cronus introduced his brother, I couldn’t help but think that he didn’t get along all that well. Karkat and I got into some fights sometimes but we always apologized about it and would move on. Perhaps they didn’t do that? I think about that name, Eridan, it was familiar. I think about it for a few more moments before it finally clicks that I heard Karkat and one of his best friends, Sollux, complaining about him. What had they said? It was definitely something about Sollux and Eridan. It clicks again, Eridan wants to go out with Sollux. I couldn’t help but wonder if I should start paying attention to their drama more, it might be helpful to know people in the future.

“Is he the one who is attempting to have a relationship with Sollux Captor?” I ask Cronus, maybe he would know for sure.

“Might be.. He’s a bit socially awkward and always trying to find new people..” Cronus says with a shrug.

I couldn’t help but wonder what he meant by ‘always trying to find new people’ but I didn’t want to press him for an answer so I just nod.

“Anyways, I know who your brother is.. I was playing guitar for extra cash and he got all in my grill.” Cronus says glancing at me.

I was now embarrassed that I know my brother yelled at such a nice person. Why was he always doing things such as this? He was angry most of the time and I couldn’t help but wish that he wouldn’t snap at others. He isn’t a mean person, he’s just loud and not afraid to point things out to anyone.

“I’m sorry but I can’t say that I am surprised by that. My brother always seems to be mad.” I say with a soft sigh.

“God.. He made some good points though.” Cronus says and I couldn’t help but feel a little better about it. “I even went home to practice some of my flaws.”

I nod, “Yeah, he may yell a lot but it can be helpful but sometimes it can be hurtful..”

“Well enough about him. Where do I turn next?” Cronus interrupts.

“Take a left.” I say.

Cronus turns on his blinker and takes a left. I quietly look out the window, watching the houses pass as my mind starts to wonder.

After a moment of silence Cronus says, “Uh.. Now where?”

“Go straight and take a right at the second stop sign.”

We drive in an awkward silence until we pull up to my house, which was small since it was just big enough for Karkat and I. I look at Cronus, “Thank you Cronus. Are you sure I can not pay you back?”

Cronus looks at me and says, “Hm, no, don’t worry about it. My place isn’t far from here.. I was heading this way anyways.”

I couldn’t help but feel as if he was lying about it but I didn’t want to press him so I say softly with a nod, “Okay. Thank you for the ride.” I grab my bag, pushing open the door and get out.

Right as I’m about to close the door Cronus speaks up, “Hey. Uh.. If I pick you up tomorrow, would you like to hang out?”

“Oh, um.. That sounds nice.” I smile a little, ‘I made a friend this is great!’ I think to myself. 

"Sweet, see you then. I’ll pick you up at six.” Cronus smiles.

I nod, “Okay.” I stop as it occurs to me that I have to work in the morning. “Six in the morning?”

Cronus lets out a chuckle which causes me to blush, “No, I was thinking I could take ya out to dinner just to hang out, is that okay?” 

I nod feeling a little stupid. “Yes, that’s fine.” 

Cronus smiles, “Night then.” 

“Goodnight Cronus.” I smile back and close the door. 

I quickly go to the door and open it going inside. I glance back at the road and seeing Cronus pulling away from the house. I close the door and take off my shoes before going into my room and pulling out some pajamas and go into the bathroom. I dry off and change into my pajamas and yawn, stretching a little. I go back into my room and crawl into bed with a smile as I think back on Cronus, are we hanging out or going on a date though? Karkat might call it a date so maybe it is, after all, he’s very knowledgeable about that sort of stuff. I grab my book to help clear my head as I read and I eventually fall asleep with the book resting on my chest. 

 

*POV of Cronus*

Once Kankri is in the house I drive off, heading in the opposite direction towards my house. After a moment of driving in silence it hits me. “Fuck.. He probably thinks it’s a date... Goddamit.” I pull up to the house and park in the driveway. I go inside and pull off my leather jacket and hang it up before going upstairs to my room and flopping down on the bed. I kick off my shoes and pull the blankets over my head, “Ugh..” I shift onto my back before falling asleep.


	2. The Pizza Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted to this story in a long time! I'm also sorry that it's mostly dialog. Please post any comments you have for it!

The next day I’m ready to hang out with Cronus way before it was time for him to come, I’m not sure where we’re going or what time I’ll be back. I’m excited to have a new friend, I only have one. I decided to watch a movie with Karkat while I wait. Karkat was short and thin, his hair was jet black and his eyes dark brown which only made him seem paler. He had dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep which upset me but I know he couldn’t help it. 

We’re watching a RomCom on the couch; we don’t have cable so it was a DVD that we own. I jumped up when I heard the doorbell ring and go over and answer the door, looking out to see Cronus smoking a cigarette.

I smiles politely, “Hello Cronus.” 

“Hey Kanks, ready to go?” Cronus asks.

“Yes.” I go over to Karkat, kissing his forehead. “I’ll see you in a while, there’s left overs in the fridge if you get hungry. Be good.” 

Karkat makes a face and rubs his forehead with the back of his head, he hated when I would do that in front of people, he always gets embarrassed. “Yeah whatever, have fun on your date.”

I chuckle and head outside as Cronus finishes his cigarette and close the door. Cronus leads me to the car, “That your brother or something?”

“Yes, he’s my younger brother.” I nod as he opens the car door for me. I get in, “Thank you.” 

“Sure thing, Chief.” He closes the door and goes around the car, getting in. “So any place you want to go or have in mind of going?” I shake my head, I was curious of what places Cronus liked and didn’t know of any good places to get food. He nods a little and starts the car, “You ain’t a vegan or anything right?”

“No.” I say shaking my head.

“Alright, how about pizza? Sorry, I’m old-fashioned.” 

“No, it’s fine! I don’t mind, anywhere is fine.” I smile at Cronus. After a few minutes into the drive I give into my curiosity and ask, “Cronus, why do you smoke?”

Cronus, caught off guard by the question, shrugs, “I guess just.. Old habit. I started because I thought it was cool, I guess that’s why a lot of people start. But that’s why I seriously started.”

I nod a little with a frown, I couldn’t keep his mouth shut about this, “But smoking is bad for your health.” 

Cronus shurgs, “I’m not sure I care though.” 

“But what if you get lung cancer?” I frown watching Cronus.

“But I haven’t yet.” 

“If you continue you will get it.” 

“Why do you even care?” Cronus glances at me.

I was caught off guard, “What?”

“Nevermind, I just was wondering why you would give a crap. You hardly know me and I’m surprised you’re even in my car right now.”

I’m quiet for a moment as I mull it over with a frown, “I thought you wanted to be friends..” 

“I- Of course we’re friends, Kank... Sorry..” Cronus sighs, “I just... I’m really sorry.”

“You just what?” I look at Cronus curiously.

He’s silent for a minute before saying, “I’m just worried that I’m going to fuck this up and you’re not going to want to be around me anymore..” 

I frown more, “Well it’s not like I have very many friends to compare you to, not that I would do that anyway.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He frowns a little.

“I only have one friend.” I say quietly looking down at my hands.

After a moment he says, “Well then I’m glad I’m your friend.. I hope.”

“You are..” I say, I really want another friend. I want a male friend, that would be nice. 

We soon arrive to the pizza place and get out, he locks the doors when we get out and we head inside. It was a nice place and not a lot of people were there so there were lots of booths and tables are open. I like how slow it was just because it meant that no one would really stare at me, it always makes me uncomfortable. 

“Don’t think about paying me back in any way or whatever. Do you want anything specific on the pizza?” Cronus asks gaining my attention. 

“No, it’s up to you.” I smile politely, “I’m not picky really.”

“Alright.” Cronus nods, “Why don’t you go find a place to sit.”

I nod and head to one of the side booths and slide into it. I’m only alone for a few minutes before Cronus slides into the seat. I smile at him and he tells me that he got pepperoni and also got a pitcher of pizza. We talk for a while and we share a conversation and find that we find somethings in common, like I read the book The Outsiders and he’s seen the movie. That I thought was fitting for some reason. 

Finally the pizza comes and Cronus was watching me, I could tell something was on his mind, before I can say anything he says as he takes a piece of pizza, “So what’s with the white hair? Are you albino or something?”

I take a moment to answer as I take a piece of pizza, “Yes.”

“Sorry if that sounded rude but the curiosity is killin’ me.” He says taking a bite of pizza.

“I understand. I get stared at a lot, I’m quite used to it.” I say with a shrug.

Cronus smiles gently as he says playfully, “I’d probably wouldn’t stare, but it is interesting.” He pauses for a second before leaning forwards a little. “I like it.” 

I couldn’t help but smile and felt my cheeks heat up slightly, “Really?”

“Course chief, I might even go as far as sayin’ I’m a bit jealous.” He chuckles slightly.

I nod slightly, I could only ever seen the drawbacks of being an albino and I’ve never had anyone say that they were jealous of me. That was new and I kind of liked it, it definitely made me feel good. I study Cronus’s face and couldn’t help but smile more, so far he has been nothing but kind and amazing.

“I can not go to the beach or anything, I burn too easily.”

“Hm.” He sits back in thought, “Slight drawback.”

I just nod, now he was seeing my point about how being an albino wasn’t all that good. I mean, I couldn’t even go to the grocery store without someone pointing at me. Especially the children who whisper to their parents. I would love not to be an albino but then again it would change my life completely. 

“Order 65?” A woman’s voice calls out from behind the counter.

“Hold that thought.” He gets up and goes and gets the pizza.

I watch him as I wait patiently. Cronus was being so nice and I can’t help but completely lose myself in our conversation. I smile at this, this was a first time that I’ve ever been able to talk to someone so freely, it’s so nice. I can’t help but wonder where we were going to end up from here. I can’t help but like Cronus, a lot. I think I might not be as celibate as I think I am. I was so sure but maybe I just hadn’t met the right person. Cronus does seem to have an agenda with me which is nice.  
I stop shaking my head, Cronus and I are not on a date. ‘I am not dating Cronus and I am a celibate.’ I remind myself. This wasn’t a date, we are just friends. I need to get all of this romance things out of my head, I can’t be falling for him.

Cronus comes back over with the pizza and a pitcher of soda. He sits down as he puts the pizza and pitcher down. “I hope you don’t mind but I got coke.”

“That’s fine.” I say quietly, I didn’t want to tell Cronus that I didn’t drink soda but hold my tongue.

Cronus takes the first piece of pizza and starts eating it quickly. I watch him for a second before taking my own piece and start to eat. I notice that he’s slouching and can’t help but think he isn’t enjoying spending time with me. He soon finishes his first piece and moves onto the next.

“You’re hungry.” I comment.

“What? Oh, yeah.. Didn’t get to eat anything today, been working on my car.” He replies.

“Oh, is something wrong with it?” I tilt my head slightly.

“Ah, the transmission was just acting up. I got it done maybe an hour before I picked ya up. Not to mention I had to change the brake pads and I'm really good at procrastination. Because those jobs ain't exactly complicated and time consumin’.” Cronus tells me but it goes right over my head since I know nothing about cars but I didn’t want him to know so 

I just nod and say, ‘Oh.’ Cronus smirks slightly and asks, “You have no idea what I just said, do ya?”

I sigh softly and shake my head, “No, not at all.” I finish my first piece and contemplate taking another which I do.

“Do you at least drive?” Cronus says with a laugh.

I can feel a light blush before I shrug, “Sometimes..”

“Well if you ever have car problems just let me know, I’ll be the guy to fix it for free.” Cronus says finishing his second piece. 

I can’t help but smile at this, “Thank you.”

After a few seconds of silence he says, “So Kan, tell me your story.”

“Excuse me?” I looks at him.

“What makes you you?” Cronus reiterates.

“Oh, there isn’t much to tell.” I say with a shrug.

Cronus nods a little, “So what I have so far is that Kankri Vantas likes to read, watch movies with his loudmouth little brother, knows nothing about cars and isn’t interesting at all. I honestly don’t think that sums you up perfectly.” 

I pick up another slice of pizza and clear my throat, “What would you like to know about me?”

“Well for one, do you have a job? What do you do?” Cronus sits forward a little.

“Oh.” I take a bite of my pizza, taking a moment to answer, “I work at a coffee shop and the library.”

“That doesn’t make a lot of money.” Cronus thinks for a moment. “How do you keep your house?”

“I work many jobs, which I’m currently looking for another job, and Karkat has a job as well.” I say with a small frown.

“Can’t you just mooch off your dad or someone?” Cronus starts to frown.

“He sends us what he can. He’s always off finding work where he can.” 

“Sorry about your circumstances with money.” Cronus says gently.

“It’s alright, we get by on the bare necessities.” I say looking at my pizza.

“Your situation makes me feel selfish to be honest, I live in a huge house with more room than I know what to do with.” Cronus says almost embarrassed.

“Oh really?” I ask, to be honest I was a little jealous. It must be nice to have a large house and not have to worry about paying the mortgage or trying to paying for the internet for Karkat’s schooling or even something simple as food. How rich was Cronus? We come from opposite worlds it seems.

“Yeah.. I ain’t to proud of it but that’s how Eridan tries to pick up dates.” Cronus says shaking his head.

“What, that you two come from money?” I clarify.

“Mhm. I work on cars for a livin’ but I as a second business I also run a music shop. Eridan just sits on his ass all day and when he gets dumped he watches Spongebob. Ya know I got money if you need it but you seem to modest to ask for it.” Cronus says.

“Oh I would never ask someone I just met for money or even if I knew them for my whole life.” I explain quickly. “Karkat doesn’t really go on dates, I sometimes have to kick him out of the house.” 

“He seems socially awkward, is it his vocabulary that reflects dates?” Cronus asks.

“He doesn’t go on dates. He tells me that he doesn’t like anyone but I think he does. He mostly goes out and hangs out with his friends.” I couldn’t help but think about Karkat’s lack of going out.

“That’s okay, I don’t get many dates myself. Work burns up my free time but it’s startin to kill my mood.” Cronus says then smiles, “But hangin’ out with you balances it out. So thanks.”

I can’t help but smile. “Of course. I know what you mean about work taking up all of your time. I’m honestly surprised I have tonight off.” 

“I haven’t gotten a new car in weeks so this is my free time. But I’m glad you were able to hang out.”   
“Yes, I am glad to have some free time too.” 

Once I finish Cronus sits forward with his elbows on the table and smiles, “So do you want to go back or do ya wanna go elsewhere?”

“I do not have to be back at any time so it is up to you. If you would like to go somewhere we can.” I smile back.

“You don’t play an instrument, do you?” Cronus asks curiously.

“No, I do not play anything.” I say watching him.

“Is there anything you wish you could play?” 

 

I think about it for a moment, “I have never given playing an instrument much thought to be honest.” 

“I can take ya to my music shop. I can teach you to play anything ya want.” Cronus smiles.

I nod, “That sounds fine.” I take a sip of my coke before finishing my pizza. I watch Cronus as he plays on his phone while he waits. After a few seconds I speak up, “I’m finished.”

He looks up and gets up to throw away the trash. “Should I get a box for the rest of the pizza or do you wanna bring it back to Kar to eat.” 

Without thinking I immediately say I would take it. I couldn’t help but feel Karkat doesn’t get much of a treat from me and should. He deserves it. To give him leftover pizza is probably the closest I can get for now. Cronus goes to get a box and packages it up, he hands me the box and we leave the shop. We go out to the car and get in, driving to the music shop. He turns up the heat and music humming along as he drives. I look out the window and smile.


End file.
